


sweet kisses

by rockachelley



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockachelley/pseuds/rockachelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wouldn't give up Harry's kisses for anything in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet kisses

Sometimes Louis wonders how the first kiss happened. But then when he thinks about it, he thinks it must have been very awkward and he gets a good giggle out of imagining two cave people trying to kiss. The way they must have felt so weird about mashing their mouths together.

All he knows is that he wouldn't give up kisses from Harry for anything in the world. He doesn't know how the curly-haired lad makes his lips feel so addictive, but he knows he wouldn't be able to go on if he could never connect their mouths again. 

The thing about Harry is, he has so many different kinds of kisses to give. 

In the mornings, Louis will wake up to soft, feather-light brushes of soft, warm lips on the back of his neck. They'll trail little open-mouthed kisses up to his jaw, then back down to his shoulder. Harry's breath will fan out over Louis' golden skin and he'll feel his own lips pull up into a smile. He'll turn and see green eyes fluttering open to gaze at him. He'll hear the deep rasp of a quiet "morning, babe" and he'll cuddle closer to Harry's chest, feeling arms tighten around his middle.

And there's other times, like when they're about to leave the flat and go out into the unforgiving streets of London, where they're "just friends" and Harry can't stand the thought of not stealing a kiss from his beautiful boyfriend before they have to face a day of heartbreaking, platonic gestures and conversations for the public. He'll grab Louis by the wrist before he can open the front door and he'll pull him close. Louis will lean up on his toes because Harry is just so tall, but Harry will just smile because Louis is small and cute and sweet. He'll cup Louis' cheek and press their lips together, letting all the passion and love he feels for the blue-eyed man pour into the kiss.

Sometimes after a show, Harry will lean into Louis when the lights go out on stage and press a sloppy kiss to the side of Louis' face, just to be cheeky. Louis will laugh and push him off playfully, like Harry is just being silly. But he knows there's love behind the dampness on his cheek and he smiles.

When they return to the bus, Harry will look up from the couch after Louis' had a shower and has pulled on his joggers. He'll smile sweetly at the sleepy older boy and open his arms, and Louis will crawl right into them. Harry will comb his long fingers through his boyfriend's feathery hair and drop a kiss onto his forehead because sometimes he feels like the older one. The protector. But he knows Louis is the one who protects him the most. Louis takes the heat for denying their relationship. Louis is the one made out to be an arse. And it's just not fair sometimes, you know?

Or in the evenings, when they return home after a long day of photoshoots and interviews, Louis will take Harry by the hand and gently tug him inside, close the door, and push him up against it. He'll stare into Harry's endless pools of emerald and rest his hands on Harry's chest, just to feel the steady beat of his heart pick up slightly under Louis' touch. He'll slide one hand higher and grasp the curls at the nape of Harry's neck and pull him down, warmth igniting the still-cold blood from the chilly London air. He'll hear the sharp intake of breath as Harry comes alive between the soft body of his lover and the hard wood of the front door.

After their fits of passion, they'll lie together, sweaty and satisfied. Harry will reach for Louis' hand and intertwine their fingers, bringing their hands up to his bruised, flushed lips. He'll press a sweet, gentle kiss to each of Louis' knuckles and Louis will just giggle because when Harry does things like this, he just feels like such a little girl. But it feels good to be loved and held and kissed softly.

Harry's kisses are the sweetest treats there are, and Louis wouldn't give them up for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> idk this is v v v fluffy and just....i don't know. its my first post on here so there ya go.


End file.
